Eren y su mejor amigo Jean
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren es un niño. Eren tiene sólo siete años. Eren tiene un padre y una madre. Eren no se siente solo porque tiene a su mejor amigo muy cerca de él a cada segundo de su vida. Su mejor amigo no es un humano, tampoco es un perro o un gato. Su mejor amigo se llama Jean. Jean es su mejor amigo pero nadie además de él puede verlo o escucharlo...


¡Hola! c:

Hoy he traído un nuevo escrito que sinceramente no sé cómo se formó en mi cabeza pero tengo la esperanza de que como mínimo tenga un poco de coherencia.

Espero que les guste.

Pd: Este va dedicado a Flame's Child. Espero que te guste c:

* * *

Eren y su mejor amigo Jean

Eren es un niño. Eren tiene sólo siete años. Eren tiene un padre y una madre. Eren es el único niño en su pequeña familia y no tiene muchos amigos en su escuela, tampoco los tiene a los al rededores de su casa. Pero Eren no se siente solo porque tiene a su mejor amigo muy cerca de él a cada segundo de su vida. Su mejor amigo no es un humano, tampoco es un perro o un gato. Su mejor amigo se llama Jean y hace un tiempo le regaló una manta de color verde. Jean es su mejor amigo pero nadie además de él puede verlo o escucharlo. Eren juega todos los días con Jean y jamás se separa de su manta verde porque de ésa manera puede cobijar a su amigo todo el tiempo. Eren quiere que su amigo deje de pasar frío pero aún si lo mantiene bajo la manta muy pegado a él siempre parece un cubo de hielo.

A veces, mientras están jugando, ambos discuten y Eren termina llorando mientras Jean se disculpa. La madre de Eren va de inmediato a ver qué sucede con su pequeño niño pero no entiende qué es lo que dice Eren cuando le dice que Jean lo ha molestado. Nadie entiende a Eren cuando habla de su mejor amigo. A Eren le molesta muchísimo cuando sucede y termina enojándose más con esas personas que con Jean porque él quiere muchísimo a Jean.

Cuando salen de casa Eren se niega a dejar su manta, a la cual su madre a comenzado a llamar Jean por alguna razón. Eren ignora que llame Jean a la cosa equivocada y está contento de que ella siempre lo entienda cuando quiere llevarse su manta a cualquier lugar a pesar de que no pueda ver a su mejor amigo. Eren ama su manta casi tanto como a Jean y cuando es lavada se mantiene pegado a la ventana para asegurarse de que no le sucederá nada. A Jean le gusta el jabón que su madre usa para lavarla, así que siempre está contento de que su madre lave la manta.

—¡Gracias, mamá! A Jean le encanta el jabón que usas— concedió un día al recibir su manta seca con el olor del sol y el jabón mezclados—. Me dijo que huele muy bonito y que está agradecido de que lo uses.

—Dile que yo estoy encantada de usarlo para él— sonrió Carla a cambio sin entender que alguien le oía al lado de su hijo.

—Mamá, él puede oírte.

—Oh, pues entonces ha oído mis palabras igualmente.

Eren simplemente negó con la cabeza un tanto divertido y en un segundo salió corriendo para jugar con Jean.

Eren quería muchísimo a Jean. Ambos se querían tanto que no podían soportar no saber del otro por unos segundos. Pero eventualmente Eren comenzó dejar de ver Jean y lo olvidó. La manta verde fue guardada en el fondo del ropero y no volvió a oler a esa mezcla de jabón y sol que tanto le gustaba a Jean, en cambio su olor se volvió parecido al polvo. Poco a poco Eren creció y Jean lo miró todo ese tiempo. Jean lo siguió a todos lados, cuidando de él, preocupándose por él. Jean aprendió a escuchar sus pensamientos por medio de los bonitos ojos de Eren. Jean lo vio hacer nuevos amigos. Jean lo vio reírse y llorar innumerables veces. Jean lo vio partir y cuando lo hizo decidió seguirlo muy de cerca. Jean decidió cuidar de Eren toda su vida. Jean decidió que debía estar con él aún si no lo volvía a ver jamás, aún si no volvía a hablarle nunca.

Cuando Eren se iba él lo acompañaba y siempre evitaba que esos pequeños peligros que podría tener Eren sucedieran. Jean se preocupaba mucho por él y siempre lo hacía irse de lugares que no parecían seguros para él. Jean siempre movía las manecillas del reloj para que Eren se apresurara a llegar pronto a las clases de la universidad y más tarde lo hizo para el trabajo. A veces se decía a sí mismo que Eren debería agradecerle por todo lo que hacía pero entonces, por las noches, se daba cuenta de que le era suficiente estar con él y para él.

Un día Eren dejó lo que hacía a un lado y Jean se preocupó al notarlo, pensando en si a caso se sentía mal o tenía algún problema con su actividad pero pronto se sintió siendo jalado hacia el cuerpo de Eren. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico hasta que la voz de Eren lo apaciguó.

—Jean, ¿por qué aún me sigues a cualquier lugar?— preguntó contra su cabello—. Creí que si fingía dejar de verte por fin descansarías.

—Pues hiciste que me preocupara más, idiota— contestó a penas con un escalofrío. Todos los días oía su voz pero nunca se imaginó poder volver a hablar directamente con él.

—Todo este tiempo esperé a que desaparecieras pero cada día volvía a verte encendiendo la cafetera para que no perdiera tiempo en ello— murmuró, apretándolo más—. ¿Cómo es que prefieres estar aquí para mí en lugar de poder descansar en paz?

—Tengo mis prioridades claras…

—¿Soy tu prioridad?

—Por supuesto— concedió Jean.

—… Jean, perdóname por fingir que no podía verte todo este tiempo— habló con la voz casi ronca—. Eras tú en lo único que podía pensar si no mantenía mi mente ocupada.

—Al menos por eso estudiabas correctamente.

—Pero el motivo no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, además ya no soportaba el sólo observarte— admitió y Jean se pegó más a él, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte—. Te amo, Jean.

—Y yo a ti, Eren. Prométeme que serás cuidadoso.

—Lo prometo.

Eren abrazó a Jean hasta el final. Eren decidió que lo abrazaría hasta el último momento y cuando ya no lo sintió más rompió en llanto.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Sé que usé muchísimas veces el nombre de Eren y Jean casi en una medida innecesaria y me disculpo por ello pero para ser sincera la idea era justamente así. Aunque quise evitarlo al principio terminé sopesando que la idea debía quedar de esta manera al final y creo que estoy contenta con el resultado.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
